


重逢

by Encalhado



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dadwald, M/M, but loved, i love dadwald, set in 10 years later, so Martin is basically Ethan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado
Summary: Oswald meeting Martin after more than a decade&Martin is not the same as he remembered...in a good way.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Martin, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 10





	重逢

奥斯沃德对着办公桌上的一堆文件报表打瞌睡，文书工作从来不是他的强项，但是爱德今天对一桩发生在70年代的旧案着了魔，在他的办公室里废寝忘食地工作。  
他在重建他的帝国，冰山会所只是其中的第一步，也是最关键的一步。这是他的基础，是经济来源，是所有犯罪活动的幌子，是企鹅人的标志。哥谭会重新认识企鹅人，会再次为他恐惧，也会再次拥他为王。  
冰山会所重新营业的这几个月营业额还是相当可观，“哥谭女王”芭芭拉也在开业当晚“屈尊”现身，算是他们曾经短暂友谊的象征，也是替戈登传达一个信息。  
“如果不想回到黑门就学乖一点。”  
well，奥斯沃德不打算回黑门，但也不打算被芭芭拉和戈登威胁。  
哥谭与十年前相比变了很多，但它的腐朽、病态、对暴力和权力的崇拜却还是一样鲜活。这是奥斯沃德的城市，他知道它的根基和习性，知道怎样将它驯服，奥斯沃德不想杀了芭芭拉，但她会为她的自以为是付出代价。  
他名下还有一座军火厂，武器自然不是问题。维克多萨斯，依然是哥谭最臭名昭著也是最优秀的枪手，奥斯沃德和他还有些待解决的历史遗留问题，但是只要钱给到位，最少奥斯沃德不用担心他会在自己背后放冷枪。  
或许他不该杀了布奇。聪明又忠诚的打手可不那么容易找到。  
奥斯沃德不耐烦地翻开文件夹，对着一连串的数字叹气。这时有人敲响了他办公室的门，如同天籁之音，给了奥斯沃德消极怠工的理由。  
“进来！”  
“老板...”一个服务员战战兢兢地走进来，“戈登警长坚持要找您...”  
奥斯沃德收回他的想法。他宁愿做文书工作。  
“告诉他我一会就来。”奥斯沃德露出一个假笑。  
奥斯沃德过了整整五分钟才不急不忙地到了会所的营业区，正好赶在戈登决定撂倒他的保安冲进他办公室之前。  
“戈登警长，有何贵干？”  
“我想知道你对最近大量人口失踪的案子了解多少。”戈登开门见山，“失踪人口报告上升了40%，这还只是有人在意到会报告到GCPD的那部分——”  
奥斯沃德伸出一只手打断他，他向戈登的方向走了两步，恶狠狠地盯着他：“是什么让你觉得，你可以就这么大摇大摆地走到我的俱乐部向我索要信息？”  
戈登没有退缩，甚至没有变化他说话的音量：“你犯了罪，奥斯沃德，我只是尽我的本职工作。”  
奥斯沃德抽出手杖顶部的小刀，刀刃抵在戈登的肚子上，力道足以让戈登感觉到他的威胁的真实性，咬牙切齿地说道：“离开，否则我现在就把你开膛。”  
“奥斯沃德——”  
“我们的交情在你把我关进黑门、把爱德关进阿卡姆的时候就结束了，吉姆！”他把戈登的名字咬的很重，“我会杀了你。别挑战我的耐心。”  
戈登举起双手表示投降，“我这就走。”想了想，他又说，“如果必要的话，我还是会把你交给法官的。这是我的工作，保护哥谭。”  
奥斯沃德已经收回了小刀，假惺惺地笑着：“永远都要扮演光明骑士，哥谭的英雄。”他转身打了个响指，两个保安便半推搡着将戈登赶出了冰山会所。  
奥斯沃德当然听说了关于陡增的失踪人口报告，同时还有不断下降的一般暴力案件。信息链是爱德的强项，他发现了这个异常，但和其他人一样对这背后的主使尚且一无所知。  
他向酒保要了一杯双份的威士忌，见到戈登总是不那么愉快的事，他需要大量的酒精洗刷掉这份不愉快。  
“...我都快站不住了，哈哈哈哈...”  
“...你打算怎么回家？”  
“哦，别担心，我已经在WALKHOME上预约了...”  
奥斯沃德听着不远处两个女孩的对话。大概从一个月前，奥斯沃德便不时听到这个手机app，简单来说就是uber，但是提供的是短程保镖服务。听说喜鹊都在这个app上干起了兼职。  
...因此降低了一般暴力犯罪。  
奥斯沃德立刻在手机上搜了这个软件的开发商，Vicform科技孵化器公司，今年刚在哥谭注册成立，公司注册CEO叫...Sun, Black。作为假名也未免太假了一点，奥斯沃德翻了个白眼。  
这个公司名下有两款软件，另一款是Safe Streets。打着保护的旗号光天化日之下公然犯罪。聪明。  
他给爱德打了电话，直接转到了语音信箱：“爱德，我发现了一条线索，如果你结束了你的福尔摩斯小游戏，给我回个电话。”  
爱德没有给他回电话，当晚也没有回家。  
奥斯沃德知道爱德一旦工作起来经常废寝忘食的，这也是为什么他的事务所包含了一间卧室。  
但是到中午奥斯沃德变得不耐烦了，他再次拨通了爱德的电话，这一次电话被接通了。  
“爱德，你——”  
“你好啊，企鹅人。”一个陌生的声音传入他的耳朵，“I'm home for the homeless, but when you leave, you leave for home. What am I?”  
什么鬼！  
“期待见到你。”陌生男人说完便挂了电话。  
奥斯沃德讨厌谜语！有一个爱德在他耳边滔滔不绝就已经够受得了，现在这个不知道哪里冒出来的小人绑架了爱德不说，还要用谜语当做线索！奥斯沃德要杀了他，所有他的家人——  
奥斯沃德明白了。  
“维克多，带上你的人，我们要去故地重游一趟。”

——

据他所知，索菲亚已经作为植物人在阿卡姆躺了10年了——真正的植物人，不是像杰罗麦那个疯子一样是假装的。因为她杀了她父亲，卡麦法尔孔，她没有了其他家人，便也没有其他人有权力签字拔掉她的生命支持系统。  
奥斯沃德得考虑抽空去拜访一下索菲亚。你懂的，给这个城市节省一点开支。  
轿车在早已荒废的孤儿院/学校停下，奥斯沃德带着萨斯和他的两个帮手冲进了正门。  
无论这个人是谁，他知道奥斯沃德的过去；他绑架了爱德，那么多半也知道奥斯沃德和爱德的关系...他了解奥斯沃德，是个不容轻视的对手。  
建筑内部意外得整洁，看来这个人把孤儿院当成了行动根据地。脚步声从楼梯处传来，萨斯和他的人齐刷刷地将枪口对准了声源。  
“科波特先生！”出乎他们的意料，来者是一个看起来至多不过20岁的男孩，裁剪良好的西装衬托着他修长的身材，他的右眼上架着一副单边镜片——不，是一个什么高科技仪器。但是毫无疑问这孩子是在模仿奥斯沃德的打扮。  
模仿他和爱德...怕不是个粉丝？  
“萨斯先生，Miss Gang, Miss Tawney。”他依次朝他们打招呼，一边走下楼梯，丝毫没有被威胁的恐惧。  
“爱德在哪？”  
“他在楼上餐厅。”男孩说，他的视线一直没有离开奥斯沃德，“我很高兴你解开了我的谜语，说真的谜语并不是我的强项，我还担心它会太缺乏逻辑——”  
奥斯沃德打断他：“你是谁，你到底想怎样？”  
男孩看着他，他看起来有些受伤：“你认不出我？”  
“我应该认识你吗？”  
这下男孩的神色更加难过了：“我知道我变了很多...只是，我以为这个地方能给你一点线索...”  
这个地方...  
“马丁...？”奥斯沃德喊出那个名字。  
“很高兴再次见到你，科波特先生。”  
没有多想，奥斯沃德将马丁紧紧地抱住，他感到胸口一阵缩紧，难以呼吸。这是奥斯沃德一直不敢奢望的东西，和马丁重聚。他愿意去相信马丁在一个另城市有一个安全的生活，尤其是在杰罗麦炸毁了大桥、被关进黑门之后，这个念头帮他度过了许多无眠之夜。  
但是马丁就在这，在哥谭，在他的拥抱里。  
偶尔的，奥斯沃德会觉得命运待他并不坏。  
“我好想你。”马丁说，他的声音颤抖。  
“马丁，我...”奥斯沃德松开他，手掌轻轻抚摸过他的脸颊，最后落在马丁的肩上。马丁已经到了奥斯沃德需要仰视他的年纪了，也许比爱德矮一些，没有了儿时的婴儿肥，朗硬的下颌线和颧骨，井井有条的发型，他显然已经长成了一个利落俊朗的年轻男人了，但是那双眼睛，还是和奥斯沃德记忆中的一样明亮，闪烁着年轻人的生命力和勃勃的野心。奥斯沃德不知道为什么自己没能第一时间就认出他来。  
“马丁，我真的非常、非常抱歉。”那些回忆令奥斯沃德痛苦，“我必须送你离开哥谭，我很抱歉我甚至没能和你告别——”  
“不需要告别。”马丁打断他，“我回来了，我不会再离开你了。”  
“天啊，马丁——”奥斯沃德再次抱住他，眼泪打湿了他的脸。  
“呃，所以这意味着我们可以下班了吗，boss？”萨斯煞风景地问，“不是想打断你们的重逢，但是我半个小时后有个WALKHOME的预约。”  
“当然，你可以走了。”马丁和奥斯沃德同时说。场面一度有些尴尬。  
萨斯在二人之间来回看了看，本着看戏的心态决定再多留两分钟。  
“什么？”奥斯沃德首先质问道。  
“萨斯先生和他的二位手下都是我公司的员工，是WALKHOME的常驻保镖人员。目前他们的评分都在4.8以上，我得说这个分数还是挺不错的。”马丁解释到。  
奥斯沃德又不可置信地看向萨斯三人，萨斯耸了下肩：“通货膨胀，得拓宽下业务。”  
说得好像奥斯沃德关心他靠什么养活自己一样。  
“你知道马丁回来了而你没有告诉我？！”  
“你没问我啊。”  
奥斯沃德翻了个白眼，拒绝再和萨斯交流。  
“马丁，你有非常多需要解释的。”  
“当然。”马丁笑着说，“我们去楼上慢慢聊吧，爱德估计已经等得不耐烦了。”

——

“爱德。”即便已经知道爱德没有受到任何伤害，但是一直到再次接触他熟悉的怀抱，奥斯沃德的焦虑才真正平息下来。他们已经经历过太多，分开过太久了。  
“嗨，奥兹。”爱德在奥斯沃德鼻梁上点了一下。当然，用的是嘴。  
“开个房，你们两个。”马丁两根手指捏起一块小饼干扔进嘴里。  
奥斯沃德霎时红了脸。他和爱德的关系尚未公之于众，在他人面前表露爱意更是鲜少，更何况这个“他人”是马丁。  
爱德没有分享他的困窘，替他拉开椅子，又紧接着坐在他的身边，胳膊搭在他的椅背上。“我已经向马丁透露了全部事情了。”  
“你们合起伙来骗我？”  
“他想给你个惊喜。”爱德说，无视奥斯沃德一脸被背叛的愤怒。  
奥斯沃德讨厌惊喜，不管是好的还是坏的。他更喜欢细致入微地掌控全局。深吸了口气，奥斯沃德决定暂时在这个问题上放过他们一码。“马丁，你提到你要向我解释这一切？”  
马丁说：“离开哥谭后我被寄养在大都会一户人家，他们还不错，但是我一直都知道哥谭才是我的归属。”  
“你提到了WALKHOME...你是Black Sun。”  
马丁点点头：“我成立了Vicform。我在大学...什么都稍微涉及了一些。”爱德给了奥斯沃德一个眼神说明马丁所谓的“涉及”并不是真正的“涉及”。“我开发了WALKHOME和Safe Streets，我相信你们都察觉了它们面市后给哥谭带来的改变。不过除此之外...”马丁指着他的单片镜说，“这个，才是真正的武器。”  
奥斯沃德看着马丁按了一下那个装置，镜片便投射出绿色的光圈，和他手腕上的金属装置呼应。  
奥斯沃德觉得他该和马丁谈谈关于模仿他和爱德的问题。  
“在他们来之前，我好像还没解释这个，”他指了指自己的喉咙，“这也是这个仪器的帮助。把它当做霍金的设备，但是更先进。技术上来讲我并不需要张嘴，不过我恐怕那样过于诡异了。”  
所以马丁还是个发明天才。奥斯沃德不禁为他感到骄傲。  
楼下突然传来一阵错乱的脚步声，奥斯沃德本能地警觉起来，但爱德握住了他准备掏枪的手，给了他一个安抚的笑容。  
“相信他。”爱德说。  
很快，十几个不同年龄不同种族不同身份男男女女站在了他们面前。他们面无表情，肢体僵硬，像一个个等待被安置的橱窗假人。  
“大家，给我们唱一首《trust and obey》*好吗？”马丁向奥斯沃德和爱德解释，“我寄养父母是天主教徒。” （*一首圣歌。只是看中了标题，不要在意。）  
随后，令奥斯沃德震惊的是，这些人都开始唱了起来，有几个不知道这个曲子的人也很快跟着节奏哼起了旋律。  
“这是...催眠？”  
“类似。任何一个手机上装有我的软件的人，只要在一定范围内都会收到一个特殊的波频，从而达到——你所说的，类似催眠的效果。”马丁看着这群毫无生气的人，露出一个满意的微笑，“他们是群鸟（they're a murmuration），会做任何我让他们做的事。”  
“'群鸟'？我好像听过这个词...”  
“murmuration，指椋鸟群。”能给奥斯沃德科普一些零碎的小知识总是令爱德格外兴奋，“椋鸟群在丹麦语中是sort sol，英文译为——”他手指向马丁，“Black Sun。”  
马丁打了个响指，那些人便一齐停下了唱歌，他再挥一挥手，他们便又整齐划一地离开了这个建筑。“从来没喜欢过参加弥撒。”马丁皱了下鼻子。不仅如此，事实上，马丁找到了他的亲生父母，发现自己其实是犹太人，但这个话题可以留到下一次。  
“那些失踪的人呢？”  
“我的公司会评估他们，有一部分人会接受实训成为Vicform的员工，另一部分人...”他停顿了一下，“我觉得‘公众服务’（public service）会是一个比较恰当的词。”  
奥斯沃德还以为他不能更为马丁骄傲。  
“WALKHOME和Safe Streets并不完美，但完美从一开始就不是我的目的。”马丁进而解释到，“我回来是为了帮助你们重新回到哥谭的顶端，重新掌控这个城市，无论是哥谭的地下王国，还是整个哥谭。”  
“马丁...”奥斯沃德几乎要再次落泪了。  
十二年前奥斯沃德在这里遇到一个离群的、被霸凌的小男孩，奥斯沃德将他收进自己的羽翼，向他传授技巧和智慧。十二年后那个小男孩以Blacksun的身份回归，已然是一个科技天才，一个战术大师。奥斯沃德想这是不是费什穆尼所看到的自己。自己的创造，看着他一步步走向哥谭权力的顶峰。  
“记得我曾经说那个位置迟早会成为你的吗？”奥斯沃德说，“或许是我该帮助你夺下哥谭。”  
马丁没有因为奥斯沃德的话而感到羞涩，说：“也许。但是我还有很多需要向你学习的，卡波特先生。”  
“叫我奥斯沃德。”  
马丁看看爱德，后者朝他点了下头，鼓励他说下去。“关于这个...我有一个，额，请求。”  
“嗯哼？”  
“我能...我能叫你爸爸（dad）吗？”  
奥斯沃德觉得世界有一瞬间的停滞。  
“你不需要同意，我只是觉得，就，抱歉如果你觉得这个请求很冒犯...”  
奥斯沃德伸出手打断他，视线正对上这个年轻人不安的神态。就在这一刻奥斯沃德明白了，他爱马丁，一如他的父母曾无条件地爱他，他宁愿被整个GCPD拿枪指着头也不想再看到马丁因为自己而流露出这样受伤的神情。他永远、永远都不会再伤害他。  
“你当然可以。”奥斯沃德回答他。  
“dad.”马丁轻声叫他，像是幼兽对生人的初次试探。  
“yes, Martin, my boy...”奥斯沃德紧紧攥着马丁的手，只有这样才能止住自己狂喜的颤抖，“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你，爸爸。”  
爱德无心打破这温馨的亲子相认场面，但是他注意到马丁将视线转向了他，在马丁能吐出那个音节之前阻止了他：“不，别那么叫我。不行。”  
“但是...”  
“daddy issues。”奥斯沃德替爱德解释道。  
奥斯沃德分出一只手握住爱德的，他看着这两个他深爱的男人，感到前所未有的力量和勇气。他们三个联手将无可抵挡，他们一起，“...哥谭会臣服于我们。”


End file.
